The League of Space
by VEN1Mos64
Summary: Throughout space a raging battle occurs, as the Champions of the League of Space fight for their beliefs.
1. The League of Space

The League of Space

Once upon a time, out in the depths of space, lived a man by the name of Taric. Taric for all his life had lived out in space on the search for Truly Outrageous Gems. One day on his travels he encountered a man by the name of Draven. This man Draven made Taric feel quite fearful of his swag level, Draven had a very stylish ship because…

**"Draven does it all with style"**

Which contained heaps and heaps of hoes such as Annie and her bear Tibers, Tristana and Kennen. Draven also had a fetish for spiders and so Elise was also on board his stylish spacecraft. And so in fear of his swag, Taric began to battle Draven, to the death. Half way through their epic battle; they became distracted by a mysterious object in the distance.

**"What is that, over there in the distance"** said Taric

**"Whatever it is, it can't beat my style" Draven, states with a wide smile stretching across his face.**

They both proceeded to approach the mysterious object, when they got closer, their faces turned to shock, for it was Garen. His contraption of a ship was to be admired as all it could do was continuously spin.

**"Isn't it marvellous, it was made with Demacian, blood and sweat**" stated Garen proudly.

**"Yeah that would be right"** Draven implied sarcastically.

Taric found this hilarious; they could not believe that someone could be so dumb as to make this ridiculous spaceship. Garen cried in despair as he had grown greatly attached to his ship, as he also loved to spin.

**"Why do you mock me, for my entire life I have dreamt of owning my own spinning fortress".**

While they were laughing their faces of at Garen they did not see the ship approach them from behind. The ship was shaped like a giant knife and was set on shanking, this ship belonged to Shaco he had a big passion for stabbing people, and it seemed that his next targets were Taric, Draven and Garen.

Shaco could take all of them for; he was the most wanted throughout the entire universe. Shaco began shanking Taric's ship first,

**"For my next trick, I'll make you disappear"** Shaco laughed…

Taric cried out in pain.

**"RAPE!" .**

Shaco laughed even more, so much he became hysteric, which makes sense because he is insane.

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Taric began to scream louder as Shaco proceeded to shank his gems. Taric cried at the sight,

**"My Gems, My Truly Outrageous Gems!"**

Shaco laughed louder, louder than he had ever laughed before, so loud in fact that his head exploded.

Draven hated loud sounds and Shaco's head exploding was the loudest he had ever heard, he was so shocked by what he heard that he accidentally drove his spacecraft into Garen's spaceship entitled the "Spin It to Win It".

**"Oh My Swag! What was that?"**

Meanwhile Taric grew ever saddened at the sight of his shanked gems, he needed to escape the horrifying sight, so he made his way to the bridge where he began to put his ship into position for boarding.

**"I need to get away from this, if I steal Draven's ship I may be able to escape this horrible sight"** Taric was eager to get away.

Draven was still trying to remove his spacecraft from the "Spin It to Win It". Garen was enraged at Draven for driving his spaceship into Garen's spinning masterpiece.

**"HOW DARE YOU! Destroy thy ship!"**

Garen decided to board Draven's ship and show him the power of spinning. At the same time Taric boarded the ship,

**"My Gems, all of them shanked, what shall I do now"** says Taric

Still extremely enraged Garen yells in anger.

**"Draven, screw you and your league of Draven, I shall show you the power of spinning. YOU SHALL DIE!"….**

End Chapter 1


	2. The Beginning of an Epic Battle

The Beginning of an Epic Battle

Taric overheard Garen's massive outburst.

**"Garen is also on board this will make my job even harder".**

Taric tried think of what he could do as to get rid of this problem, when suddenly it hit him.

**"I shall persuade Garen to join my side, and then I can kill him later".**

Taric quietly moved to door and peaked around he quickly spotted Garen as he was flailing around in rage. This would prove his plan a harder task than Taric had first thought, he was going to have to prove to Garen that he wasn't going to kill him…. Just yet anyway.

**"I need something or someone to help me gain his trust".**

At that moment Elise appeared, Taric saw his opportunity. Garen had also seen Elise and instantly went to attack her.

**"I'll kill everyone on this damn ship!"** Garen stated viciously.

Garen then began to chase after Elise, however Elise found it quite easy to escape Garen, Taric knew this was his best shot and so he used "Dazzle" to stun Elise, in which Garen caught up to Elise and slayed her with all his Demacian might.

**"Who assisted thee?"** Garen said still finding his breath after chasing down Elise.

**"I did"** Taric announced as he slowly approached Garen.

**"I wish to help you defeat Draven"** Taric implied hoping that Garen would accept his offer.

Garen was very cautious of Taric, was this a trap, Garen didn't know however he knew the only way he would make it to the bridge of the ship was with Taric's help.

**"Alright then shall we head off now"** Stated Garen as he was in a hurry to kill Draven.

**"Yes we shall"** said Taric as he was also in a hurry to escape with the ship.

Garen and Taric began their journey through Draven's swag filled ship, soon enough they encountered Draven's hoes, well at least one of them. It was Annie, Garen and Taric knew they had to be cautious ad Annie had the ability to summon a very powerful teddy bear by the name of Tibers.

**"We need to be careful on how we execute her demise"** said Garen lost in thought on how they would kill the devil child.

**"I could stun her"** implied Taric thinking he was smart.

**"That won't work, she'll just stun you"** Garen stated worried about Taric's naivety.

Then suddenly Garen came up with a plan.

**"I'll spin in, and then she will waste her stun on me. Then you'll stun her, heal me and we will kill her, Ok?"** Garen said with a smile.

Taric laughed at the idea of spinning, but realised it was their only choice.

**"Ok, let's go then"** Agreed Taric.

At that moment, Garen began to charge towards Annie. Instantly Annie stunned Garen.

**"Nice try Garen, let's see how you like my bear Tibers"** Annie said smugly

Taric sprinted in at that moment and stunned Annie. Both he and Garen jumped onto Annie and in an instant Annie was lying on the floor dead.

**"Good job Taric"** Garen implied happily.

**"Thank you, you too"** Taric replied.

They both seemed pleased with themselves, but knew there was still quite the way to go.

End Chapter 2


	3. When It Doesn't Always Go To Plan

When It Doesn't Always Go To Plan

Garen and Taric began to move along, wondering which one of Draven's hoes they would encounter next, they did not have to wait long to find out. It was Tristana, seems the challenges were getting even harder.

**"What do we do about her, Garen?"** questioned Taric as he could not think of any plan.  
**"We fight of course."** Garen stated with no care what so ever.

**"That's it, no plan?"** Taric was fearful of what Garen was doing, he was going to get them both killed.

**"Don't worry it will all go well."** Garen said with a smile.

Tristana took no mercy in them once she spotted both Garen and Taric; she wanted them dead, all in the name for her pimp king, Draven.

**"You'll all be dead soon"** said Tristana with a massive smirk on her tiny face.

**"We'll see about that"** Garen implied laughing incredibly loud, for everyone the whole spacecraft to hear.

And everyone did hear, everyone being Kennen. Kennen instantly came to Tristana's rescue.

**"I'm hear my love, who is creating this tremendous racket"** Kennen worried for his wife's safety.

**"That would be these two idiots, will you help me deal with them so the king, won't have to deal with these idiots"** laughed Tristana as she thought making fun of Garen and Taric was hilarious.

**"I will most definitely help you"** said Kennen, who would do anything for his masters.

Tristana and Kennen both began to engage Garen and Taric, Garen being the typical Garen thought they would dive right into his spin, but no not today.

**"Ha! nice try Garen, now take this"** Tristana stated with all her Yordle might.

**"You shall die"**

Tristana fired off a huge cannonball of which sent Garen flying into the wall behind him. Taric knew he had to help Garen, but what was he to do. Right at that time Kennen began throwing deadly ninja stars at Taric luckily Taric was wearing his truly outrageous gem armor.

**"Your gem armor is no match for me"** said Kennen quite frustrated that he had not killed Taric in one go.

**"I will just have to find another way to kill you"**

Just when Kennen had finally thought of a plan, his summoner went AFK. Taric jumped at the opportunity.

**"That will make it easier to take care of you Kennen"** laughed Taric

**"Your summoner is a complete idiot"**

Tristana was about to kill Garen but then she saw in the corner of her eyes, Kennen being slain by Taric, it was too late for Tristana to be able to save he husband, and that was the end of Kennen.

**"NO! YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU KILL MY KENNEN!"** Tristana screamed in rage.

Tristana then fired a massive cannonball right at Taric's head, he tried to move but couldn't. He was stuck but what was causing him to be stuck, he had no clue but then realized it was fear.

**"I guess this is the end for this precious gem"** said Taric with quite a saddened expression on his face.

Right at that moment Garen jumped right in front of Taric taking a cannonball to the face of which decapitated him.

Taric lost all fear of which quickly turned into anger, and within a split second Tristana's cannon lay on the ground. Taric holding he by the collar.

**"This is for my friend Garen"** Taric stated with rage, and the idea of revenge and blood on his mind.

And within a matter of seconds parts of Tristana were scattered across the floor. Taric moved across to Garen's body.

**"In the beginning I was going to kill you myself, but I realized that you were a very good ally in fact you were and excellent ally and I suppose I should thank Tristana although she's dead now because at least I don't have to deal with the pain of killing a great soldier like you"** Taric was very upset at the sight of Garen's body and so began to leave.

**"I will avenge you Garen"**

End Chapter 3


	4. The Final Stand

The Final Stand

Taric was out for blood after the death of his ally and great friend Garen.

**"All I have to do now is kill you Draven and my revenge as well as my mission will be complete"** said Taric determine to complete his original quest.

He then proceeded to make his way towards the bridge and when he arrived it was apparent that Draven had been waiting for him all along.

**"Hello Taric have you had a nice ride on my very stylish pimp ship"** said Draven with a very wide smile across his face.

**"Yes, it was great I killed all your hoes"** replied Taric with a strong hint of sarcasm.

**"I saw that, I must thank you for that I was getting quite tired of them especially that Kennen, Tristana couple, what idiots"** laughed Draven as he saw the rage become even more noticeable on Taric's face.

**"You don't care for them at all"** said Taric with anger in his heart as he could not understand how someone could be so heartless.

**"I'm quite selfish and so it doesn't faze me when my followers die I actually find it hilarious"** laughed Draven at the thought of watching Garen die again.

**"I don't believe a person so heartless should live and that applies to you right now"** Taric stated with a very high level of rage.

At that moment Taric went to through his stun towards Draven, however because Draven has so much swag level it was an easy dodge. Taric felt tired after the throw after all, the fighting prier had left him drained of energy, but he knew he had to fight, for Garen.

**"I'll defeat you one way or another Draven"** said Taric with courage.

**"I'd like to see you try"** laughed Draven as no one had ever defeated him before.

So Taric did just that and began to try his best, throwing all his gemful might at Draven.

**"I agree that you are trying but let me put it this, EAT AXE!"** said Draven as he threw his axes with style, however this failed because Draven tried to throw with style, of which looked weird and the axes ended up in the wall behind him.

**"HA! You tool learn to throw"** said Taric with a large smile, and then quickly stunning Draven as he was still shocked after failing.

**"Now I have you, and you shall die"**

Just as Taric went to kill him a loud explosion was heard.

**"What was that loud ruckus"** worried Taric.

Draven began freaking out because if the loud noise caused by the explosion. Taric instantly stunned him again as to shut him up.

**"I'll deal with you later, you asshole"** stated Taric now having multiple worries on his mind.

Taric moved across to the window as to see if he could spot the cause of the explosion and within an instant his eye caught hold of something, a ray of light.

**"I wonder as to where that came from"** said Taric lost in thought as he could not think who it may be.

Right at that moment Lux appeared in the room. Taric was shocked, he had not contemplated this and the question was why she was here? Taric would not have to wait long to find out.

**"Who slayed my brother"** said an enraged Lux.

**"That would be he's hoes"** stated Taric pointing at the Draven that lie on the floor crying his eyes out.

**"Prepare to see the power of light"** said Lux getting even angrier at the sight of her brothers killer (sought of).

And soon enough the remains of Draven's burning body lay, slowly turning to ashes on the floor.

**"Thank you, Taric"** said Lux happy to have avenged her brother's death.

**"That's Ok, I'm happy that this torment is over"** Taric implied with a slight smile on his face.

Lux felt strong attractions for the man who had helped her brother of which she loved.

**"Taric?"** said Lux

**"Yes, Lux"** replied Taric

**"Would you like to be my boyfriend"** Lux stated with a nervous expression.

**"I'm sorry Lux, I can't"** said a shocked Taric

**"Why not, I truly love you"** replied Lux with a sad look on her pretty face.

**"Because, I have something to decree to you, for I am gay"** said Taric hoping in the best situation that Lux would understand.

But instead Lux became so shocked by what she had heard that she imploded.

Taric became hysterical with madness by what he had seen, until the voice of one by the name of Ezreal.

**"I have arrived my love, you called what is that you require?"** said Ezreal worried for his one and only.

**"Nothing it has all worked out, I'm so happy you are here"** said Taric with so much joy.

_And so Taric and Ezreal lived happily ever after of Draven's ship, that was until Yi came…_

End Chapter 4

End "League of Space"

**p.s. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Master Yi

Master Yi

Master Yi suddenly appeared in his flying potion.

End Random Sentence


End file.
